Saving a Sunny Day
by EndlessAtonement
Summary: It’s a rare sunny day in Forks and the Cullen’s are ditching school once again. Boredom strikes their white house and they are cooped up indoors with nothing to do. What could five teenage vampires and a human girl, possibly get up to on a day like that?
1. Rare

**_A.N Can you all please please please REVIEW! I know it's annoying but it's my first fanfic and i need some constructive criticism, otherwise i don't know if I'm just wasting my time writing mindless garble.  
_**

**_All things Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer_**. _**Yes , even the Cullen's belong to her. Depressing, isn't it?**_

**1. Rare**

BPOV

_I hate sunny days _I though to myself. It's strange of me to think that because about one and half years ago I would've trade anything for a sunny day in Forks. But that was before I met the Cullen's – before I met Edward. Today was one of those rare days where the sun seems to remember the inconsequential town of Forks. I hate days like this. Why? Because I have to live through school without Edward or any of the Cullen's. This day was just as bad as any other sunny day without my vampire family. Mike decided that Edward's absence was a good time to talk to me, one on one. I found it funny that he thought there was any chance of a relationship between us and that I could leave Edward for him. I really think that in his past life he may have been a golden retriever. Though every conversation he tried to muster up between us made feel awkward and at times like these I missed Edward even more.

Lunch could not have come any slower. I sat next to Angela, who was next to Ben. I thought they made a cute couple – they looked so happy. Angela was probably the only real friend I had outside of the Cullen's. She made an effort to include me in conversations but I would just smile or add in the occasional "uh huh" or "really?" to give them a sufficient response. I wondered what Edward was doing – perhaps hunting with Jasper. No doubt Alice was shopping. She was probably the key to keeping some businesses running because of her spending habits.

When lunch finally ended, I stood up and sighed. I stalked off to the class of torture, every klutz's worst nightmare. Gym class.

Suddenly, Mike appeared next to me.

"Are you okay Bella? You were really quiet at lunch" he asked.

"Oh, hey Mike. Yeh, I'm fine. Just mentally preparing for Gym, you know." I smiled but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

We arrived at the change rooms and I groaned.

"Don't worry Bella, it can't be that bad" Mike comforted.

I laughed "If only you knew what sort of trouble I could attract"

At least I could be in the safe arms of my angel when school was out and Gym was my last class. I took my time changing, as I thought about Edward but to my dismay class was about to start.

We had moved on to soccer. This was going to be interesting. My lack of coordination and aim meant a soccer game with me participating, would be lethal for anyone else playing. After Coach Clapp explained the rules, we were put into teams and when Mike saw I was on his team, his face lit up. I don't know when he will give up. I would have to make a bet with Edward. Oh shoot – Emmett's rubbing off on me!

"Be careful out there Bella" Coach Clapp called out as I walked out to the field. Everyone looked in my direction causing my cheeks to flush.

Luckily, by now everyone had realized to never pass me the ball. Except for one time, when the ball _did_ come to me, I closed my eyes and forced my foot in the direction of the ball. It went flying and rebounded off the goal post (which I'm proud that it even got near the goal) only to come flying back toward me. By some miracle, I ducked in time, causing the ball to hit Mike (who stood behind me) in the groin. And from my view, it hit pretty hard. Mike started rolling on the grass in pain and his face was scrunched up like a bull dog's. I'm sure Edward would be grinning madly if he was here.

"I'm so sorry Mike!" I apologized over and over.

When he finally got up, he tried to keep a smooth face but his pain was evident through the wrinkle in his brow and the set of his mouth.

"I'm fine Bella, really. I guess I'm used to it by now" he reassured me with a strained smile.

Sometimes it was so easy to like Mike. Too bad he couldn't accept that we could only ever be friends.

I spent the rest of the hour in the corner of the field where the ball couldn't possibly come my way. My team ended up winning and when the coach finally blew the whistle ending class, Mike gave me an unearned high five. I changed quickly and hurried to my truck to avoid any more conversation. I decided to surprise the Cullen's by driving to their enormous white home. Alice probably saw I was coming so I wasn't expecting my visit to be a surprise. I found the abrupt turn to their driveway easily and arrived shortly after.

_**A.N New chapter now up. Sorry about this chapter , next chapter is hopefully better.**_


	2. Snacks

_**ALL things Twilight belong to SMEYER. Review, please! Pretty please with venom on top!  
**_

**2. Snack**

As I was getting out of my truck, I heard Emmett's booming voice from the front door.

"BELLA" His voice caught me off guard, so naturally I tripped, anticipating my face to hit the dirt. I braced my self for the impact and closed my eyes.

_I should have hit the ground by now_ I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that a sparkling Emmett had caught me and was grinning so widely that all his gleaming white teeth were exposed. He started laughing as he read my expression. I felt the blood flood my cheeks which only caused him to laugh even louder.

"Uhh… Hey Emmett" I said struggling to release myself from his iron hold. Sensing my struggle, He lifter me six feet in the air and before I could blink, I found myself on the Cullen porch.

"Aww, Bella, I missed you so much! It was SO BORING without you!!" He whined. Seriously, he sometimes reminded me of an over-sized 4 year old. I was still recovering from his lift when he started pulling at my arm.

"OW! Emmett! I'm human remember" I said. He let go of my arm, only to come from behind me and carry me into the living room. He makes me wonder if vampires could have ADD- I'd have to ask Carlisle on that one.

"I know! Humans are so slow!" He continued, "Anyway, Edward is helping Rose with her M3 'cause apparently I was being immature and she needed a second opinion on something" He was talking so fast that I had to really concentrate to catch everything he said.

He continued "...and Jazz is helping Alice reorganize their wardrobe, so that left me all alone! Carlisle told me to stay at home today and to stay out of trouble so I had to watch TV for about six hours! I got so bored that I ended up watching 30 minute commercials! Let see, I ordered the Ab King Pro, the V-Slicer 2000 and… oh oh! The Nu-wave oven! They're all arriving tomorrow! Isn't that exciting?!" He rambled.

"You ordered an oven? Emmett, you don't even eat food!" I scolded as I started walking to the kitchen. I felt famished after having only a soda for lunch.

"BELLA! Listen to this! I LOVE this ad!" Emmet said from the living room.

I trudged back into the living room, to find Emmett lying on his stomach with his feet in the air, across the white leather couch.

"...call in the next 10 minutes and when you pay with your credit card, you get a BONUS CD valued at 29.95 absolutely FREE! So that's almost 60 of value for only 14.95" Emmett recited in perfect synchronization with the ad. He smiled widely when he finished his little performance, which earned a small clap from me.

"Bella, should I get this for Edward? He likes music, right? So this would be perfect for him!" Emmett asked, when the commercial ended. Emmett has known Edward for a lot longer than I have, yet it amazed me that he didn't know that Edward disliked 70's music.

"No. Edward doesn't like 70's music ." I informed, as I rolled my eyes. I walked into the large, white kitchen and looked for something to eat. I opened the nearest cupboard and took the first thing I saw, peanut butter. Emmett followed me into the kitchen soon after and I felt his eyes watching me take the bread out of the fridge.

"Oh, Bella no! You can't have peanut butter on toast! I'll make you something better! I can bake some cookies! Or maybe some fondue- whatever that is" He thought out loud.

"Don't worry Em, I'm fine with this and do you even know how to cook?" He didn't answer. I hurried to pop the bread in the toaster before he could create some sort of concoction – like a soy sauce and ice-cream sandwich. I shuddered at the thought. When the bread finally popped I spread some of the peanut butter and began munching away.

"Eww. That stuff doesn't look too appetizing" He said with a disgusted expression on his face, as he eyed the chunks of peanuts. I knew if I wanted to eat in peace, I'd have to take matters into my own hands.

"Are you sure? Have you tasted it? " I said as I walked towards his enormous form. Sensing what I was about to do, he began retreating with his palms facing me, until he was cornered into the back of the large white kitchen.

"No no no no, Bells, get that stuff away from me" I felt a mischievous smile creep up on my face. " I don't like the look on your face! I'm gonna call Edward!" He said, as if it was a threat. I smirked. Little did Emmett know, that the love of my life can never be used as a threat - though that maybe different in Emmett's case . The only reason that I didn't call Edward sooner was that I didn't want to get on Rosalie's bad side for taking away her helper. She was hating me less these days and I did not want to ruin any chance of a friendship between her and I.

"EDWARD!!" he bellowed. I felt the windows slightly rattle and I'm sure that even a human could hear him from halfway down the driveway. As my hearing readjusted, I didn't even notice that everyone had gathered in the kitchen. I felt two stone cold arms wrap around my waist and I looked back to see that m angel was smiling down at me.

"What's going on, love? " Edward asked as he kissed the top of my head. I was still in the offensive position with the half eaten peanut butter and toast aimed at Emmett's mouth.

"Emmett was putting me off my food. So I thought he better eat some, to see for himself how tasty it is" I explained with a shrug.

I heard Edward chuckle and suddenly he was next to Emmett, holding him in place. My heart ceased to work for a second as I took in the glorious site before me. Black smudges of car oil covered Edward's strong sculpted arms and a little on his flawless face. His t-shirt, which was also smeared in oil, had a large jagged tear that stretch from the collar to the top of his abs, exposing his perfect, white chest. When my body started to work again, I realized that the window of opportunity was wide open. I took one slow step closer, but Emmett proved to be too strong for Edward. Alice (who was standing behind us), giggled as she danced to Emmett and finally held him down. Jasper soon followed and stood the farthest from me, taking extra precaution, yet helping to hold down Emmett. I suddenly felt a very mild wave of fear but I shook it off easily. I realized Jasper wanted in on the fun and was shooting fear into Emmett, which was evident on the look on Em's face. I bit my lip, fighting the laughter that was building from the sight of Emmett. He looked like a puppy being taken to the pound. I took one last step, closing the distance between Emmett and I. Emmett thrashed his body in an attempt to break free but was unsuccessful due to the three vampires holding him in place, which made him growl.

"Aww, come on, Emmett. It's really not that bad" I took a bite emphasizing my point. His mouth was pressed into a tight line and his face was angled away from me. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from me. All this was over a piece of peanut butter on toast.

Sensing I needed help, Edward said "Hey Jazz, I 'll bet you Emmett doesn't eat the food"

"Fine, If you win... and if I win..." Jasper never finished the sentenced, but looked at Edward.

"Deal" Edward said, hearing the end of the sentence in Jasper's mind.

A small wave of courage flooded through me, as Jasper was once again manipulating Emmett. None of us needed Alice to predict Emmett's response. We all knew that Emmett never turned down a challenge and right on cue, Emmett squared his massive shoulders, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. I brought the bread up to his mouth and inched my hand closer. I don''t think Emmett had ever tried human food before because he was quivering slightly from anticipation. As my hand was and inch from his mouth , I saw Rosalie in the corner of my eye, enter the kitchen.

"What the hell's going on here?" she ordered. She was holding a dirty rag and was wearing oil stained overalls, but of coarse Rosalie could make any rag look designer. It must have been a weird site to come in on - three vampires holding down the strongest vampire in the corner of a big white kitchen, with a human girl about to feed him food.

"Emmett, is trying his hand at human food, isn't that right Em?" Alice chirped. Emmett growled but eventually nodded.

"Em, you're such a fool! Why do you have to embarrass me like this all the time?" Rosalie said, as her beautiful face showed her disgust of the situation.

Before Emmett could explain himself, I shoved the piece of toast in his mouth, careful to avoid his venom coated teeth. It seemed to have caught him off guard, because he ran to the living room as the others let go of him.

Edward picked me up and ran into the other room along with the others, to watch all the action unfold.

"IT BURNS!" He shouted. I couldn't help it anymore. I was laughing so hard that tears began to form in my eyes and everyone else soon joined in. Though Em was taking this quite seriously and screamed "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" with a full mouth.

"Come on, Em! Just swallow it! Human food does not burn us, you idiot!" Jasper said, clearly not wanting to lose that bet.

"No, you don't have to Em, you can just spit it back out" Edward reassured, knowing that the wave of courage from Jasper was coming.

After another second of jumping on the spot, which was causing the crystal ornaments around the room to shake, Emmett came to a dramatic stop. Being Emmett, he stayed in the challenge and chewed quickly. He finally swallowed and he thrust his fist in the air, out of triumph .

"Ughh!! That was DISGUSTING! How do you humans eat that CRAP!" He commented.

As soon as his dramatic scene was over, he ran through the back door - probably to cough up the toast. Rose followed him out and I noticed her roll her eyes as she went.

_**A.N REVIEW ! **_

_**"review review review clap clap review review review clap clap review review review" **_

_**The Review song - goes to the tune of The Mexican Hat Dance**_. _**I promise I won't put the review song again if you-well you guessed i-, REVIEW! Aim 15 reviews. Sorry about the end of this chapter, it's a little rushed**_.

* * *


End file.
